1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of X-ray imaging systems and more particular relates to the monitoring of a radiation amount received from an X-ray source in an X-ray imaging system. The invention further relates to the automatic obtaining of a configuration of such X-ray imaging systems. Such a configuration comprises a resizing configuration in order to get the object that is imaged with a certain size in the X-ray image. Such a configuration may also relate to a position configuration defining what will be in the centre of the captured X-ray image, typically an object of interest. Such a configuration may further relate to a dose configuration defining the radiation parameters of the X-ray source.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medical imaging systems usually include some user controls to adjust imaging parameters. The required configuration values are determined by a series of inputs, including the type of the study being performed and the characteristics of the subject being imaged. The exact radiation amount that is received from an X-ray source at given settings in a given configuration is preferably monitored. The process of selecting the right configuration given a certain subject and a desired study is crucial since this affects the image quality and the subject's wellbeing directly. In the case of X-ray imaging, for instance, image retakes caused by and erroneous configuration are especially undesirable due to the harmful nature of X-ray radiation to the subject.
In a traditional setting, the configuration is manually controlled by the operator. The radiation dose is typically derived from the medical study type and the size of the subject. The position configuration and resizing configuration of the system is typically done manually by sight, i.e., collimator setting and position of the X-ray source and detector panel are determined by the operator. However, this process is time consuming and prone to errors because the operator has no clear view of the applied adjustments. This results in an inefficient use of the X-ray system and a risk that multiple X-rays have to be captured.
Solutions have already been proposed to make the imaging process more efficient and less prone to errors.
In WO2006024622A1 an X-ray imaging system is proposed where cameras are used to capture images of the subject to be imaged. Either volume parameters are obtained from the 2D image data or a 3D model is obtained from the 2D images. From the volume parameters, the X-ray imaging system's configuration is derived in an automated way. A disadvantage of this system is that parameter extraction from the 2D images is not always correct, especially not when the cameras are under a large different angle than the X-ray source. Another disadvantage is that 3D model composition from 2D images is a processor intensive operation.
US20140016750A1 discloses an X-ray imaging system where depth cameras are used to obtain location information of the subject and to automatically position the X-ray emitter in the correct location. It is however a disadvantage that only the position can be configured. It is further silent on how the position configuration is to be achieved. It only provides details on the further use of markers which add complexity to the X-ray imaging system equipment.